The Demi-Goddess and the Son of Apollo
by Daughterofthesea13
Summary: One girl has had secrets kept from her her whole life. Although she has never been told any of these secrets, she still knows every secret that has been kept from her... and her friends. What happens when all of these secrets are revealed at the same time? Will love that was once lost be found again? Follow Kataigida and her friends as they adjust to their new lives. (1st story)
1. Ruined Party

The Demi-Goddess and the Son of Apollo

5

My birthday party is ruined by a huge, hairy monster.

This may sound really stupid, but my life has just been turned completely upside down all in a few days' time. I learned who my birth parents are, my crush that I used to date is now my best friend and it turns out that he likes me, too. I also met my 3 half-brothers that I never knew I had. On top of all of that, most of my friends are also demigods and some are quite powerful, too. To be honest though, I had an idea that all of this was coming, I just didn't know when. If you are wondering how I knew it's because I have had these insane dreams since I was a little girl. I never knew what they meant exactly until all of them came together like a puzzle this week. You are probably getting bored with me just talking, so here I go.

Hey, my name is Kataigida Lynn Jackson and I know you are probably wondering why my name is weird but it means storm in Greek, so my friends and family call me Storm. I have blonde hair that goes down to about my shoulders. I guess you can say that my hair is curly although half of my hair is straight. I have stormy sea-green eyes that some people say turn ocean blue when I get seriously mad. I have a younger half-sister (or so I thought she was my half-sister) named Hailey Wellen who is 11 years old and she tends to annoy the crap out of me. I am 13 years old and will be turning 14 in 2 days, on the 13th of June. Since my birthday is going to be in 2 days, my mom decided to through me a party tonight because not everyone was going to be able to make it on the day of my birthday. At first it was going to just be a few of my friends, but that plan was quickly thrown out the door the minute the party started. You are probably wondering "what happened" and "did anyone that wasn't supposed to be there show up" and instead of ranting for a long time like I want to, I am just going to start from the beginning of the night.

"Storm your friends are here!" cried my mom from outside. I was currently up in my room making sure that I looked okay in my bathing suit, although I was going to be wearing a swimming suit cover up over it for most of the night.

"Okay, I am coming!" I yelled back as I turned away from my mirror to run down the stairs. When I reached the door that led outside from the room that connected the garage and the house I was very surprised to see who all had shown up. My friends that I am always are with came and they are Zoe Perez and her brother David Perez (they are twins), Violet Sane, Elizabeth Smith, Lauren Bezler, Grace Hayes, Leena Castor, Lily Underwood, Carmen Hall, and Skylar Reed. One thing that I regret not telling my friends is that you cannot bring people if they are not invited. As it turns out Skylar brought Bryan and Cole Wood who are twin brothers will not stop making fun of me. Violet brought Nicoleta Banks who I cannot stand because she is so mean all of the time and she doesn't even know it and she doesn't even try. Then the worst of all Lauren brought her boyfriend Scott Logan. The reason I hate this is because Scott and I used to date when we were in 5th and 6th grade. When we broke up he never really gave me an exact reason as to why he broke up with me he just did. I don't want to be around him because I think I still like him but I don't know why because he is a total jerk to everyone even to Lauren and she knows it but is too blinded by "love" to see it. Oh well, I guess things just happen.

"Hey Storm can we go swimming now?" asked a very impatient Liz, that is what we call Elizabeth for short.

"Sure Liz go on ahead I was going to ask all of you if you wanted to go swimming anyways." I said as I took off my cover up to reveal my ocean blue bikini. My friends and I swam all night until our parents told us to get out because it was getting too dark but of course we all didn't listen and kept on swimming.

"Okay I am done swimming I am getting way too tired and I want to go read my book" explained Zoe as she grabbed a towel to dry off.

Most of the others chorused in response with "Yah, I'm hungry" or "I am tired too". "Oh, come on guys I'm nowhere near tired how can you all be tired already" I said as I waded around the pool.

"Storm just get out all of us are so there is no reason to stay in…" Grace said as she droned on about why I should get out but by then I had stopped listening because I had a weird feeling inside of me that I didn't get very often.

"Wait, Grace, shut up," Grace was about to argue when everyone else shushed her, "Do you guys hear that?" I asked half scared and half just wanting to see what everyone thought it was because, unfortunately, I already knew what it was. You see ever since the night of my 7th birthday I have had these really weird dreams that are surprisingly vivid. I have written all of the dreams I have ever had since then in a journal so I could go back and look at them incase ii had the same dream or a dream that explained a previous dream I had had. I remember having this dream not too long ago and it was one of the dreams that have left me scarred for probably the rest of my life. All of a sudden there was a long, low roar from a little ways in the distance. All of my friends were frozen in thought and fear but since I have already dreamed about this situation I knew exactly what to do.

"Storm, what was that?" squealed Leena as she was the first one to recover from her very rapid thought process.

I hesitated before I answered her because I still wasn't sure if I should tell them what exactly was going on but then my mom came out of the house followed by most of the parents and answered my question for me.

"Everyone inside now there is no time to explain, but for those of you who want to know a reason well that reason is if you don't get inside you might die from what made that loud roar." I stated as I started ushering everyone back inside. Of course, Nicoleta had to ruin everything for me because she is so freaking stubborn.

"Storm I am not going anywhere until you give me the truth as to why you are actually scared and you don't get scared often at all so this better be a good reason." said Nicoleta as she sat on the ground and folded her arms across her chest like a 2 year old.

"Fine you want the truth Nicoleta, then I will give you the truth no matter how much it might scare you. That thing that just roared in the distance is the Minotaur and it is coming to get us and will be here soon so unless you want to be Minotaur chow I suggest you get inside." I told her as I was trying to drag her towards the door.

Wait do you mean to tell us that the real Minotaur is coming to get us? But why?" asked Scott as he was trying to get his hand out of Lauren's tight grasp.

"Yes, Scott. That is exactly what I am trying to say. The Minotaur is coming to get us because we are all…." I tried to finish but was abruptly cut off as the Minotaur barreled through the fenced right into my backyard. Everyone outside stood in absolute fear and shock at the sight of the huge and hairy bull-man.

** Well this is my first fan-fiction story ever so i hope you like it! If you have read this story i would really like you to comment so i know what i am doing wrong or write! All i can say is please help!**

**~Daughterofthesea13**


	2. Promise Me

The Demi-Goddess and the Son of Apollo

**Promise me you won't die.**

At that moment all of the parents started yelling at us to get back inside where it would be safe. Everyone obeyed the adults and ran inside, except for Lily and I. I knew the reason that she stayed outside was because she was actually a satyr. She is Grover Underwood's younger sister and if you are wondering how I know him it's because he has been in quite a few of my dreams alongside Percy. By this time everyone had normal clothes on over their swimsuits and I had my cover up back on.

"Storm, what are you still doing outside? You need to get inside with everyone else so you are safe." Lily told me as she tried to drag me towards the door that was being held open by Scott.

"Come on girls you need to get away from that thing and inside before you get hurt!" Scott yelled as he ran to help Lily try to drag me inside. I knew that Lily didn't want me outside because she didn't want me getting hurt, but I am a demi-goddess and I don't want my friends getting hurt. I will protect them at all costs. If I die I will just become immortal and will continue to protect my friends.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I finally yanked my wrists free of their grasps. "I'm going to fight the Minotaur and neither of you are going to stop me." I said as I took off the half-moon charm off of my necklace and it turned into a bow with a quiver that appeared on my back, "Although I will not be the actual demi-goddess of ice, stars, weather and peace until I turn 18. I am still the daughter of Artemis and Poseidon, I am still the demi-goddess of ice, stars, weather and peace. I only have certain powers at the time, but in the next few years I will gain the powers I do not have now. Anyways, I can still handle myself just fine." I said.

"What happened to the moon charm you had on and how is your necklace not broken? You just yanked it off and poof everything appeared and your necklace is just fine. And what do you mean "demi-goddess" and what were the things you were listing? And what powers?" Scott asked as he was very confused by what had just happened and by what I had just said. Lily on the other hand just stared at me because she knew all of this, but did not know that I knew all of this.

"Calm down Scott. My necklace and the charm are both enchanted to do exactly what they just did. To answer you next question it was a present that Ann gave me when I was 10 and she said it was from my birth father, but actually it was from my birth mother. I am a demi-goddess because both of my birth parents are gods and those things that I was listing were my domains that I will look over when I become immortal." I stated, "Hold your questions for later, okay Scott? Because right now I need you to go inside with the others so you are safe. The Minotaur is not going to stay this patient waiting for us for much longer. Lily are you ready to fight?" I asked her.

"Chiron and my brother have trained me for this moment for years, of course I'm ready." She told me like the answer was obvious. Then she pulled a celestial bronze dagger out of her jacket that she was wearing and started to charge the Minotaur until Scott grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. By now he was not holding the door, but was standing in the open backyard facing the Minotaur with me and Lily.

"I don't care if I am not "trained" as you put it, but I am going to fight with you two. I don't want either of you getting hurt when I know I can help. Lily, do you have an extra knife?" Scott asked her.

"Yes and it is called a dagger not a knife," she said as she pulled another dagger out of her other jacket pocket, "Here take this. Are you sure you really want to do this?" Lily asked him.

"Like I said I am not letting either of you get hurt," he said as his eyes wandered to look at me as he said, "Even if you may be trained or you are a demi-goddess. Now, let's kick some Minotaur butt." He said as he charged the Minotaur. Lily followed shortly after him as I stood somewhat dumbfounded. Why did he want to protect me? I thought he hated my guts because of the way he has ignored me ever since the end of 6th grade all the way till we graduated 8th grade 2 weeks ago. Well, like I told him I guess I will have to hold my questions for later. With that thought pushed out of my mind I moved to a position where I would be able to get good shots at the Minotaur with my bow and arrows.

I was trying to aim for his eyes so he would be caught off guard and in the time he was trying to recover, Lily and Scott could also have time to recover and attack while he would still be down. That plan was blown out of the water with the fact that the Minotaur would not stop moving so I could not get a clear shot. I shot one last arrow before I would switch to my trident/sword. When I shot the arrow I did not realize that by this time the Minotaur had realized what I was trying to do. He caught the arrow I had shot at him and he threw it back at me… fast. I did not have time to react to his actions and when I looked down at myself I saw that the arrow had hit me and stuck in the right side of my stomach. I quickly pulled the arrow out of me and let it drop to the ground. While I was still looking at my new wound, I heard a scream to the right side of me and saw Lily being thrown by the Minotaur and hitting the fence behind me. I did the first thing that came to my mind, I ran to her.

As I knelt beside her and propped her against the wooden fence I frantically asked her, "Lily? Lily? Come on Lily answer me!" There was no response from her. I checked her pulse and was relieved when I felt it in her wrist. She was alive, but she had been knocked out by the blow from hitting the fence. I was getting madder by the second. The Minotaur was trying to hit Scott as he kept slicing away at his feet and legs. Scott surprisingly was dodging every blow that the Minotaur tried to hit him with. I knew that I did not need a supply of water near me to use the powers I have from being a daughter of Poseidon, for I could use the water vapor that was in the air. I had a huge pool right next to me and took advantage of this. I made 2 large globes of water come out of the pool as I felt something inside of me snap. The Minotaur tried swinging at Scott with his right hand, but was stopped in mid-swing by one of the globes of water that I had willed to surround his hand. I then froze the water that was around his hand and willed the water to stay exactly where it was in the air so he could not move his hand. The Minotaur struggled against the ice, but with the strength of my power his hand was not going anywhere until I let it. The Minotaur gave up with his right hand and swung at Scott with his left hand. When he swung with his left hand, I stopped him once again in mid-swing and froze his hand just like I did to his right hand.

The Minotaur did something that, surprisingly, I did not see coming. With his arms immobile at the moment, he resorted to using his legs. He lashed out with his right leg and Scott just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Minotaur's foot connected with the mid-section of Scott's body and sent him flying backwards into the fence just like what happened to Lily. I was even madder now and I could feel the anger and the power rising from deep inside of me. I switched the frozen water from holding the Minotaur back by his hands to keeping him in his place by freezing the water around his legs and freezing the water to the ground immobilizing him. As soon as I was sure he was not going anywhere I went to check on Scott.

He landed not too far from where Lily was previously thrown. I quickly looked over at Lily and saw that she was starting to stir and was trying to get up and help me with Scott. By the time I had reached Scott's side, Lily had also managed to stumble over while she was still trying to regain her bearings. As soon as I reached Scott I saw that the minotaur had done much more damage to him than I originally thought. Scott had deep claw marks that ran from his upper left thigh to the right side of his stomach. He was bleeding a lot from the claw marks and he was struggling to breath as he was in shock and pain. Seeing him hurt this badly sent me over the edge. Sure he hadn't been that nice to me over the years, but he just tried to fight the Minotaur with no training to try and protect me! He tried to protect me and I will protect him.

"Scott can you hear me? I know you are shocked and in a lot of pain, but I can help you. I need you to take a deep breath and do as I say, please." I said as I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I was overcome with so much rage and sadness. Lily on the other hand was searching for something, but she quickly gave up as she couldn't find it. By now she had gained her bearings and was crying at the condition Scott was in.

"Storm, ah!" Scott cried out in pain as even saying one word made the pain much worse.

"Scott, you are a son of Apollo. You can heal yourself with a touch of your hands I know you know you can. I have seen you do so in one of my dreams before. Just give me your hand and try. I now you can do this, please." I pleaded.

"I…will…try.' he said as he placed his hand in mine. When he touched me I felt a shot of energy go through my hand that almost made me let go of his hand, but I didn't let go because I was too afraid that if I let him go I would lose him. I placed his hand over the middle of his wounds and when I did so Scott winced in pain at the touch. I saw his eyebrows furrow in concentration as he tried to heal himself, but nothing happened. "I'm sorry Storm, ah, I can't. I don't…have enough…energy." He said as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep, Scott. If you do you might not wake up and you know it." Lily said in horror. Scott was just about to reply when we all heard something crack behind us. When I looked behind me, I saw that somehow the Minotaur was beginning to crack the ice that still surrounded his feet. I knew it would not hold him that much longer , for I was getting tired from keeping the ice frozen and I knew that I had to let go of it soon.

"Scott, I need you to promise me that you will not die on me and Lily. Both of you are too weak, too tired and too badly injured to continue to fight so I have to. Lily I need you to stay here and make sure that if the Minotaur gets past me somehow, you will both be safe." I said. Once I was done, they both nodded in agreement. I started to get up and face the Minotaur when my hand was weakly grabbed to pull me back down.

"I promise, Storm. But I need you to promise me something, too. I want you to promise me that you will not die on me either." Scott asked me with pleading eyes that were, to my surprise, filled with concern.

I laughed weakly at the request and with a smile on my face and tears starting to stream down my face I locked my gaze with Scott's and said "I swear on the River Styx, Scott." And with that he let go of my hand. After one last glance over at Lily, who was still crying, I stood and turned around to face the Minotaur once again.

The Minotaur had finally broken free of the ice and was now glaring and growling as he took his first step towards me. That was where he went wrong.

**Hey guys! It took me all day to write this and I know that it is a very long chapter, but I had a lot to fit into this chapter. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed because I want to know how I am doing! Thank you to Fallen To Wonderland for the review last chapter. I am sorry if there are any typos or anything because I got done with this pretty late last night and didn't bother to go through it. And worst of all, fan-fiction wasn't working write so I couldn't update this last night like I wanted too. If you are reading this and only get halfway through and stop please don't. You have to read the whole thing to understand it! Anyways thank you to those of you who are even taking the time to read this! Well, goodbye for now!**

**~ Daughterofthesea13**


	3. Authors Note, Please Read

Authors note

1

Hey everyone. As you can tell this is an author's note. I wanted to make a quick shout-out to AnnabethChase712, cutedivaprincess, Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, and Fallen To Wonderland for reviewing my story so far! I also wanted to apologize and say sorry because I don't know when the next time I update is going to be. Tomorrow I have church and then softball practice and then maybe I can write. Monday I have a conference meet for track and I might be able to bring my ipad with and write the next chapter in my notes, but I don't know if ii will bring it with or note yet. I really want to update, but with school and sports and everything I don't know if it will be anytime soon, so please don't get your hopes down and everything and keep your eyes peeled cause I may be wrong and I might get to update tomorrow! Well here where I am it is really late so I need to go to bed, so goodnight and keep reading my fellow fanfictioners!

~Daughterofthesea13


	4. I Defeat The Minotaur

The Demi-Goddess and the Son of Apollo

4

**I defeat the Minotaur.**

I let all of the anger and power that was built up inside of me go. When I did this I felt a breeze sweep over me. When I looked at myself I wasn't the little demigod baby girl that my parents had disguised me as when they had brought me to Ann, my adoptive mother who has raised me since I was 2 days old. I looked as I had when I was a demi-goddess in my dreams. Instead of having blonde hair, I now had jet black hair that had ocean blue highlights in half of it. My hair also went to my waist instead of my shoulders and it was all curly instead of half curly. I also had a very pretty Greek style dress that was white at the top with a silver plate around my stomach. The bottom of the dress starting from the silver plate down was a beautiful ocean blue color that also had areas of green and other shades of blues like water. I had a circlet like Thalia's, but this circlet had a sea-green gem in the middle of it. My shoes were silver sandals that laced up my calves like point shoes do. I knew it was only temporary because of the sudden release of my built up power and I also knew that it will become permanent when I am claimed, but as of right now I was Kataigida, daughter of Artemis and Poseidon, demi-goddess of ice, stars, weather, and peace.

In my opinion, I don't think that I have ever felt this powerful ever. Sure I have played with my powers before when no one would be looking, but this power that I was feeling now was nothing compared to what I had felt then. I was puzzled by this, but I quickly narrowed the answer down to adrenaline. I was so mad that the Minotaur had come and crashed my party, hurt Lily and had come very close to instantly killing Scott with one swipe of his leg. I also realized that I had never experienced this kind of power because I never allowed myself to. I have always had to hold back from doing things that mortals can't do and have had to limit myself to things that mortals can do.

At the current moment, the Minotaur looked absolutely furious that I had made him immobile for a short time by freezing his feet. He was starting to make his way towards me, but by the time he had taken his first step I felt my demigod instincts kick in and I went into battle/vengeance mode. I probably would have yelled a battle cry or something but at the moment I didn't really trust myself to speak in fear that I would break down and start crying. I willed a thunder storm to manifest above the Minotaur's head and I put even more power into it to be able to turn the thunder storm into a hurricane/tornado storm thing that surrounded the Minotaur. At the same time, I willed 2 ice spikes to form in each of my hand, one spike in my right hand and the other spike in my left hand. I hurtled both ice spikes at the Minotaur and they embedded themselves in his stomach. The moment the ice spikes made contact with the Minotaur, they started to send off a wave of thick frost that soon covered the Minotaur from head to toe and rendered him completely immobile. After the frost had spread and immobilized the Minotaur, I stopped my mini chaos storm and took my bow and arrow off of my necklace and readied myself to take the final shot.

"You don't scare me Minotaur. My brother has defeated you numerous times and now it is my turn. If you haven't learned your lesson by now I suggest that you get it through your head that you won't get the best of a child of Poseidon. Especially when they are protecting their friends and the ones that they love." With that said I shot 2 arrows at the same time and they stuck themselves in the Minotaur's heart and not even a few seconds later the Minotaur exploded into a pile of monster dust. In the monster dust was my spoil of war; the Minotaur's other horn that had not already been broken off by Percy.

I quickly grabbed the horn and dashed over to Scott's side. He looked even paler than before and the cuts were still bleeding pretty badly. Lily had his head cradled in her lap and she was whispering encouraging words to him through her tears and every once in a while she would shake his head so he would not fall asleep. Lily noticed me rushing over and traded places with me so I was now cradling his head in my lap.

"Lily, can you please go inside and tell everyone that the monster is gone, but that they still need to stay inside until Scott is healed." I asked her through tears of my own. She slowly stood up and made her way inside as she was not very stable on her feet yet and her crying did not help at all.

After she had begun to make her way inside, I turned my attention back to Scott. "Hey, Scott, I kept my promise and didn't die on you. Now it is your turn to keep your promise." I said as I made my way to his side so I could heal him. I willed some of the water vapor out of the air to become liquid and I then took that water and wrapped it around Scott's torso with a move of my hand. I then touched the water that was surrounding his wound and the water began to move faster and faster and it glowed brighter and brighter. Soon I willed the water to become vapor again and the sight that I saw pleased me greatly. The scratches that had taken up Scott's chest and torso were gone but unfortunately they had left 3 long scars where the claw marks had been. I silently hoped that later some ambrosia could make the scars disappear. I guess that while I was healing him, Scott had passed out but as I looked at him now he had regained most of his color and his eyes were fluttering open. It took him a little bit but soon his beautiful sunset colored eyes found my sea-green colored eyes and our gazes locked.

"The Minotaur is gone, isn't it? And you kept your promise or are we both dead and in heaven right now?" Said Scott.

"Ya, the Minotaur is gone and your right. I did keep my promise and you kept yours, too." I said as I had an enormous grin of relief spread across my face that was soon followed by tears of pure relief and joy that Scott wasn't dead. "And if you are wondering, Lily went inside to tell everyone what was going on."

"Hey, you should not be crying right now. No one died. We are all safe and sound thanks to you." Scott said as he reached up from his laying position on the grass to wipe away the stray tears of joy that were still on my face and as he did that he tucked a strand of blue hair behind my ear.

"I know no one died, but I am just so relieved that you are okay that I started to cry. Now I don't want to rush you into anything, but do you think you can try to stand?" I asked.

"Of course I can stand I feel loads better now that you healed me. Can I get a hand though?" he asked as he sat up pretty easily.

"Of course you can get a hand Scott" I said as I stood up and extended my arm out to him. He took my hand with a smile and I tried to help pull him up but to be honest I felt drained and about ready to pass out.

"Storm, were you hit by the Minotaur at all during the fight?" Scott asked me as he continued to hold my hand.

"I don't think I was hit by the Minotaur, but…" I trailed off as I remembered the arrow sticking out of my stomach. I forgot to heal it because Lily had been knocked out just as I was about to heal myself so I never got the chance. I looked down at the area of the wound and realized that my dress was soaked with blood near the area of the wound. My head started to swim and Scott's worried voice asking me if I was okay seemed to be very far off although he was only a foot away from me. I vaguely realized that the parents and my friends had come outside and were making their way towards Scott and I. My world started to dim and become black as I began to lose consciousness. I felt my knees give out and my body start to fall towards the ground but I never felt the impact of the hard ground. Instead I felt strong arms catch me as I lost all consciousness and fell into a peaceful sleep that, surprisingly, had no dreams.

**Hey, everyone! I am so so so soooooo sorry that I have not updated in forever but I have been extremely busy with the end of the school year and summer sports and things that keep popping up out of nowhere. I may start another fan-fiction that has the same basis of this story but different names of minor characters and a different beginning to the story. I do plan to go on with this story though so don't worry. I wish I could tell you when I can update again but to be honest I really don't know when I will get the time. Don't lose hope my fellow fan-fictioners for I hope to see you soon!**

**~Daughterofthesea13**


	5. I Love You

**The Demi-Goddess and the Son of Apollo**

4

**I Love You**

When I woke up, I found that I had somehow been carried up to my room and was lying on my bed. I was still quite exhausted but I was awake and alert enough to realize that A) My wound had been healed and bandaged, B) I was no longer wearing my dress and I no longer had my jet black and ocean blue hair and C) There were voices coming from just outside my open door. I could recognize the voices as my Ann's voice and Scott's voice. I had so many questions for them, but at the moment I decided on 1 of them to start with.

"Hey, Ann, how did I get up here? Last thing I remember was that I was outside." I said as both Ann and Scott came into my room and came to stand by my bed. I slowly tried to sit up but Scott gently pushed me back down.

"No, Storm, you were just injured and I can tell that you are still tired so you need to keep resting. Now to answer your question you are now in your bed because after I healed you and bandaged your wound just in case, I carried you up here to let you rest." Scott said as he came down to kneel by my bed.

"Storm, how long have you known about who you really are?" Asked Ann as she sat down on my bed, took my hand in hers, and got straight to the point. You see, that is one thing I love about here is that she immediately gets to the point if she has one to make.

"Ann, I have known who I really am since the night of my seventh birthday. That night I had a dream and my dad came to me and told me who I really was and after he left my dream turned into a nightmare. I saw people dying, Artemis and Annabeth on Mount Tam, the camp being attacked , and worst of all I saw Percy and Annabeth fall into…into…Tartarus. All of my dreams since have been demigod dreams, nightmares, or parts of the future that I am seeing. And thank you, Scott, for healing me and taking care of me," then my curiosity came into play and got the best of me, "How did you know that I was wounded by the Minotaur in the first place?" I asked him.

"In all honesty, I just touched your hand so that you could help pull me up and it was like a screen popped up in my mind. The "screen" showed me that you had lost a lot of blood, that you were on the verge of exhaustion and that you had a wound on your stomach. I don't know how it happened or how I read the "screen" in my mind but I did. After you passed out, I healed you and wrapped up your wound just in case that the healing power wears off. And if you don't mind me asking, how in the Hades did I do that!" He asked me desperately.

"You healed me because you are a Son of Apollo, who is the god of the sun, music, prophecy and healing. The Apollo cabin has a legend about a certain demigod that has the power to heal people with his hands. Scott, you are that legend." I said and I almost laughed as I saw the surprise on both Scott's and Ann's faces.

"We will put that to the side for now and talk more about that later but for now there is something you need to know Storm. All of your friends went home with their parents for the night to pack for camp. Their parents are bringing them back tomorrow at around 10 a.m. so all of you can go to camp. Before Lily left she called Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason and they will be here at 10 a.m. tomorrow to pick all of you up and take you to camp. Are you packed for camp, Storm?" Ann asked as she wiped away a lone tear that trailed down her cheek.

"Yes, I am packed for camp. And please don't cry mom it's not like I am going to camp and not coming back! This house or whatever house you may move to in the future will always be my home right alongside of camp. And you will always be my mom. Even though I may not be your daughter by blood, I will always be your daughter no matter what. Now, no offense or anything but it has been a long night and I am still tired and I can tell that both of you are tired, too. So Ann go get ready and go to bed and Scott you should go home, pack and get a good night's rest. I will see you both in the morning." I said as I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

"Good night Storm. Get a good night's sleep and I really hope you don't have any nightmares, but if you do I am always here to talk about it, okay? And in the morning I will wake you up at around 9." Ann said as she bent down to give me a hug and kiss my cheek.

"Okay, mom. I will see you in the morning." I said as I laid back down on my pillow. After she exited my room, I realized that Scott was still kneeling by my bed. "What are you still doing here? Don't you want to go home and sleep?" I asked him.

"I never told you the real reason I broke up with you." He said as my brow furrowed in confusion and I made a motion with my hand telling him to go on. "I told you and everyone else that I broke up with you because we never talked or did anything together anymore. That was never the truth. I broke up with you because I was being stalked by this hellhound. I didn't know what it was at the time until I asked Lily about it tonight. The one night in 6th grade that you came over to my house to watch the Super Bowl was one of the scariest nights ever. The hellhound had come up on my porch in the backyard and just stood there for a while and then left. My mom had told me in the morning that it had been there and that was when I made the decision to break up with you. It had come so close to my house that night and I didn't want it to attack me whenever you were with me, so I broke up with you so you would be away from me and you would be safe. I dated all of those girls to give the illusion that I could easily let go of someone and not dwell on them but that was never the truth. The truth is I have never stopped liking you. I have liked you since we first made eye contact in 3rd grade. Being away from you has been miserable and I never want to be away from you again. I want to be close to you so I can protect from all of the monsters that might try and harm you. Mythical, mortal, or even immoral it doesn't matter. I don't want to be away from you any longer and to be honest, I don't like you. Storm, I love you." Scott said with the most seriousness and concern that I have ever seen him show, ever. Everything he said made me feel so special and safe and it made me realize the true feelings I have had for him since 3rd grade, too. For a second I thought he was lying to me but then I remembered that he is a son of Apollo and none of Apollo's children can lie since he is also the god of truth.

"Scott, that is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said or done for me in my entire life. And to be honest, I don't want to be away from you for any longer and I don't like you either. Because Scott, I love you, too." I said as I stared into his sunset colored eyes.

"Now you are right Storm. I am tired. So, I think I am going to go home now. Get a good night's sleep Storm and I will see you first thing in the morning. And I think there is something you should know. I broke up with Lauren." He said as he gave me a goodnight's kiss on my forehead and left to go home. As he left he had turned off my light and for the second time tonight, I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. My last thought being the moment that Scott had said the three most amazing words ever. _I love you._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes of Olympus characters. Rick Riordan does. I do own the plot and the OC's such as Storm and Scott.**

**~Daughterofthesea13**


End file.
